Honeymoon
by kateg20
Summary: Troy and Gabriella enjoying their honeymoon and each other. Major Troyella fluff!
1. Wedding Night

**Ok, this is a new story. I don't think this one will be long. Maybe seven to eight chapters. This is about Troy and Gabriella's honeymoon and is just plain Troyella fluff. Please read and review.**

**

* * *

**

The new Mr. and Mrs. Bolton were lip locked with each other from the moment they sat down in their first class seats. Only five hours before, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were married. Both were twenty-one. Troy was a forward for the San Antonio Spurs while Gabriella was getting ready to start her senior year of college. Gabriella pulled away from Troy giggled as she thought of how Troy proposed to her.

_

* * *

_

_Flash Back- 1 year ago_

Gabriella pulled into the driveway of the large house that she shared with Troy. Right now, Troy was out of town and wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning. Gabriella got out of the car and walked inside. When she walked into the kitchen, she gasped when she saw rose petals scattered all over the floor. Gabriella followed the trail into the dining room. Troy was standing in there waiting for her. Gabriella jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately.

"I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow morning."

"Well, I lied in order to surprise you." Troy told her. "Happy to see me?"

"Come with me and I'll show you how happy I am to see you." Gabriella said slyly.

"Hold on, I have something else that will make you even more happier."

"Really what is it?"

"I love you so much, you're my soul mate, the love of my life, my perfect half, my best friend. From the moment you entered into my life, I seemed happier. Even my parents noticed the change in me. You brought meaning into my life." Troy proclaimed as he got down on one knee. "Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?"

"Yes." Gabriella answered tearfully.

Troy smiled happily as he slipped the diamond ring onto her finger. The newly engaged couple kissed each other passionately. Gabriella laughed tearfully as they broke apart. Troy smiled ecstaticly as he dried her eyes.

"I loved you." he whispered.

"I love you, too." Gabriella said tearfully.

_Flashback Ends_

_

* * *

_

Only seconds later, Gabriella had pulled her fiancé up to their bedroom where she expressed her happiness not once, not twice, but three times through the night. By the next morning, both could barely move but had never felt happier.

"What are you thinking about, Mrs. Bolton?" Troy asked his wife.

"Just thinking about how you proposed." Gabriella whispered.

"Ah yes, that night was a personal record."

"You're terrible."

"And you are very beautiful." Troy told her. "Especially today."

* * *

_Five Hours Ago_

Troy stood up at the alter with his best man, Chad Danforth, right beside him. The wedding was about to begin. Troy smiled at he watched his parents, Jack and Kristy Bolton, walk down the aisle. The bridesmaids and the groomsmen were behind them. Kelsi Neilson and Jason Cross were first, followed by Sharpay Evans and Zeke Baylor, and finally Taylor McKessie, Gabriella's maid of honor. Sharpay's twin brother, Ryan Evans, escorted Gabriella's mother, Carmen Montez to her seat. Mrs. Montez smiled as her soon to be son in law.

The 'Wedding March' began and the two doors in the back of the church opened revealing Gabriella with her father, Joseph Montez. Gabriella's dress was strapless with an embroidery around her train. Crystals were scattered all over the veil that slightly hid her face from everyone. Troy smiled happily at his bride. Gabriella and Mr. Montez stopped once they reached Troy.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of this man and woman in Holy Matrimony." the minister announced. "Who presents this woman?"

"Her mother and I do." Mr. Montez answered.

"Troy, Gabriella, please step forward.

Mr. Montz placed Gabriella's hand in Troy's and kissed her cheek gently. He then went and sat down next to his wife. Mrs. Montez smiled tearfully at her husband. They both turned to watch their daughter.

"Troy and Gabriella have chosen to recite their own vows that they have written for each other. Troy will speak first."

"Gabby, you are my soul mate and my best friend. I am so blessed that you have chosen me to spend the rest of your life with. You brighten up my day by just smiling at me. I love how your eyes shine whenever you laugh. Everynight, you are the first and last thing that I think about before I go to sleep and the first thing I think about when I wake up. I am forever grateful that we met at the ski resort six years ago. And today I vow to love and protect and cherish you until my dying breath." Troy vowed as he slipped her wedding ring onto her finger.

Gabriella smiled tearfully at him. She then turned to Taylor. Taylor gave Troy's wedding band to her best friend.

"Gabriella." the minister motioned.

"I've dreamt of this moment from the first time I met you and now it's here. I'm scared that I am going to wake up and realize that the last six years were all just a wonderful dream. You've made all of my dreams come true. You brought me out of my shell, loved me and even when you joined the NBA, you brought me along for this lifetime adventure. For the few away games I hadn't been able to join you, those nights were the longest I have ever experienced because you weren't sleeping beside me. I feel so empty when we're apart and so full when you're near me. If anything, I am the one who is blessed because a basketball star chose a freaky math girl." Gabriella vowed tearfully as she slipped Troy's band onto his finger.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." the minister instructed Troy.

Troy smiled happily as he gently lifted the veil from Gabriella's face. Gabriella was beaming up at her husband. Troy cupped her face and their lips met. He then dipped Gabriella back as he deepened the kiss. Their guests stood up and cheered loudly. The newly weds were still locked in their passionate kiss when the cheering stopped. Coach Bolton signaled for Chad to get Troy's attention. Chad walked up to Troy and tapped him on the shoulder. Troy stood back up bringing Gabriella with him. The guests began to clap again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton!"

Everyone stood up and cheered even louder. Troy took Gabriella's hand and laced their fingers together. The young Boltons walked back up the aisle followed by their wedding party. Troy kissed his wife's hand gently. The wedding party walked into the room where Gabriella had gotten ready before the wedding. Troy then picked her up and kissed her again. The door flew open and their parents came rushing in. Troy hugged Mrs. Montez tightly. Gabriella was sandwiched in between her in-laws. She then hugged her six year old brother Justin Montez.

Five minutes later, Troy and Gabriella were preparing to leave to drive to where they were having their portraits taken. Troy took his wife's hand as they headed outside. Once they stepped outside, their guests began to shower them with pink rose petals. Across the street, blocked by security, were some of Troy's fans and photographers. Troy and Gabriella smiled at them and waved before they got into their limousine.

_Flashback Ends_

* * *

You looked so amazing in your dress." Troy whispered to Gabriella. "I thought I was going to pass out right there at the alter." 

"That was exactly what your parents told me when they saw me a few minutes before the ceremony." Gabriella told him smiling.

"You know, I loved the reception, but all I wanted to do was get you out of there and have you all to myself."

Gabriella smirked and pulled him closer and planted her lips onto his. Troy chuckled as he placed his hand behind her head. The plane they were on was making its way to Greece. Troy had surprised Gabriella with a cruise around the Mediterranean Sea on a chartered yacht. Currently, the lights were off in the cabin and most of the other passengers were sleeping completely unaware of the newly weds' actions.

* * *

Several hours later, the plane landed in Greece. Troy pulled Gabriella to her feet and led her off the plane. Gabriella giggled quietly as they found themselves in the middle of a media frenzy. Troy held her close to him as security led them to the baggage claim. The two grabbed their suitcases before being led to their awaiting car. Once the door closed behind Troy, the limousine sped off. 

"I won't miss that." Troy told her husband out of breath.

"Well, luckily they're not invited to join us." Troy responded.

Twenty minutes later, the car pulled up to the port. Gabriella smiled when she saw the sun setting as it reflected off the water. The moment the car stopped, crew members began unloading their suitcases. Troy opened the door and helped Gabriella out. The young couple then climbed aboard their yacht. Gabriella began to explore their home for the next week. Troy chuckled at his wife's excitement. He greeted their captain and thanked him. Troy then went off in search of his wife. He found her on deck as she was watching them leave port. Gabriella turned around and squealed as she jumped into Troy's arms. She kissed him happily.

"Well Mrs. Bolton, lets start our honeymoon." Troy said in between her kisses.

"Lets." Gabriella agreed.

Troy carried Gabriella to their large cabin. He pressed her against the wall in the hallway. Gabriella threaded her fingers through his hair as he moved his lips down her neck. Gabriella moaned quietly and moved one hand over to open the door. Troy carried her into the room and kicked the door shut making sure it was locked. He then moved them over to the large king sized bed. Gabriella screamed quietly Troy dropped her onto the bed. She then pulled Troy down so that their lips met.

Three months ago, Gabriella stated that she wanted to hold off sex until their wedding night. So, with their pent up sexual tension, their clothes did not remain on much longer. Once was rid of her clothes, Gabriella pushed herself up to rest against the pillows. Troy lay down beside her and began to kiss her neck. Gabriella ran her fingers through his hair as she gasped when Troy gently bit the soft skin of her neck. She giggled when she felt his hot breath. Troy pulled away and moved himself to in between her legs. He grapsed her legs and pulled her closer to him.

"No foreplay, huh?" Gabriella giggled.

"Not this time." Troy answered as he pushed into her. "It's been three long months and I'm not waiting any longer. We'll go slow next round, I promise."

"I can live with that." Gabriella agreed as she began to meet his thrusts.

Troy pulled back and settled her into his lap. He slowly lowered her onto him once again and Gabriella gasped then laughed seductively. She leaned forward and kissed him passionately. She threat on hand through his hair while the other one raked across his back. Gabriella gasped when she felt Troy brush his thumb over her swollen nub. She threw her head back exposing her glistening neck. Troy began to kiss the soft skin and Gabriella held him close to her.

"I love you." Troy declared.

"I love you, too." Gabriella whispered.

She then screamed quietly as Troy quickened his thrusts. Her grip tightened as the friction increases her clit. She leaned back and rested her hands on the bed behind her and braced herself as they continued their frenzied love making. Troy's vision was fixated on Gabriella's shaking breasts in front of him and moved forward and took one of her nipples into his mouth and tugged gently. Gabriella's arms gave out and she landed onto her back. Troy pulled her closer to him and placed her legs over his shoulders and pounded into her harder. Gabriella gripped the sheets tightly as her orgasm rushed through her. Her entire body trembled with her release. Troy burst inside her only moments later. He landed on top of his wife. Gabriella was gasping as she tried to catch her breath.

"I love you." Troy whispered as he collapsed next to her.

"I love you." Gabriella gasped as she moved closer to him.

"That was woth the three month wait you put me through."

"I told you that our wedding night would be much more pleasurable if we waited."

"And the night isn't over yet."

Gabriella screamed quietly when Troy pushed her over onto her back once again. Troy chuckled and then moved to kiss her again. Out in the hallway, nobody heard Troy's groans or Gabriella's shrieks as they enjoyed the pleasures of their wedding night.


	2. Breakfast in Bed

**Ok, here's Chapter 2 just in time for Valentines Day. Please tell me what you think.**

**

* * *

**

Sun light filtered into the master cabin of the yacht. Troy and Gabriella had finally fallen asleep at about five o'clock that morning. Both were exhausted from last night and early this morning's activities and were grateful for some rest. Gabriella was nestled on Troy's chest with Troy's arm draped around her waist. Unfortunately, their peaceful slumber was interrupted by the ring of Troy's cellphone. Mr. and Mrs. Botlon jumped slightly as they woke up. Troy reached over to grab the phone from the night stand next to the bed.

"This had better be important." he answered without even looking at the caller ID.

"Hi Troy!" Justin greeted happily.

"Can I help you, Justin?" Troy asked changing his tone.

"I was bored so I wanted to see what you and Gabby were doing."

"Well, we were sleeping until you called."

"You guys were sleeping late. What were you guys doing?"

"We were swimming. I threw your sister as least seven times into the water."

Gabriella kicked his legs understanding his euphemism. Troy winced as she did so. As Justin was talking about his day, Troy removed the phone away from his mouth and kissed Gabriella gently.

"And then Chad took almost the entire left over cake home after you left." Justin explained.

"Really?" Troy asked.

"Justin!" he heard Mrs. Montez exclaim on the other line. "Who are you talking to?"

"Troy." Justin answered.

"Tell him goodbye, it's time for lunch."

"Goodbye, Troy." Justin said. "Kiss my sister for me."

"I will, Buddy." Troy replied looking down at his wife.

"Troy, I am so sorry he called you. I didn't think he would." Mrs. Montez said.

"It's ok, Mom. We were just talking."

"Well, I'm going to let you go now. Kiss my daughter for me."

"I will."

"What was that all about?" Gabriella asked Troy as he hung up the phone.

"Your brother was bored and then your mother caught him calling us on our honeymoon." Troy explained. "Now that we're both fully awake, what do you want to do now?"

"Breakfast." Gabriella answered.

"I'll go get you your breakfast."

Gabriella smiled blissfully. Troy got out of bed and began to get dressed. He bent down and kissed Gabriella before walking out of the cabin. Gabriella smiled as she sat up in bed and stretched. Her eyes landed on the glittering diamonds of her engagement ring and wedding ring. Gabriella smiled happily as she wrapped the silk ivory sheet around her as she looked out at the Troy-eyed blue ocean.

Troy walked into the kitchen whistling. He asked the chef to make two orders of French Toast and some raspberries, Gabriella's favorite. The chef began to fix their breakfast. Troy was looking out at the same ocean view his wife was enjoying back in their cabin. He looked down and smiled as he ran his fingers gently over his wedding band finally being married to the woman he loved since high school.

"Do you want me to bring this to your cabin?" the chef asked him.

"No, I'll carry it back." Troy answered.

Twenty minutes later, Troy carried the tray filled with their breakfast back to the cabin. He carried inside and saw Gabriella looking out the window. She was propped up on the edge of a desk wrapped up in the sheet. Troy quickly sat the tray down and quietly shut the door so he could sneak up on her. He growled and grabbed her. Gabriella screamed and jumped into his arms. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Troy carried her back over to the bed.

"What's for breakfast?" Gabriella asked.

"French Toast, raspberries, and later, you."

Troy sat the tray down at the foot of the bed. He handed Gabriella a plate. Gabriella smiled as she began to eat. Troy stripped back down to his boxers and crawled back into bed. The two began to start eating their well deserved breakfast.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Gabriella asked as Troy put the empty plates on a table.

"Well, you aren't leaving this cabin." Troy told her gently pushing her back onto the bed.

"So, I am being held prisoner?"

"No, you are being held for ransom."

"And what it the price of my freedome?"

"Your life long happiness."

"Deal." Gabriella agreed.

Troy bent down and began to kiss her neck. Gabriella giggled in his ear quietly. She ran her finger tips down his back. She then pulled his boxers off and dropped them onto the floor not caring about them at the moment. Troy pulled away from her neck and began to kiss his way down her body and slowly disappeared underneath the blankets. Gabriella gasped when she felt his lips suck her clit into his mouth. She arched her back as he began to suck. Troy held her hip tightly so she couldn't squirm away from him. He brought his thumb to her clit to help her along as he began to rub her gently. Gabriella reached down and gripped his hair in between her fingers as she felt her sudden orgasm rush through her. Troy pulled away once the rush was over and moved up beside her. He smiled as she saw his wife panting as she tried to catch her breah from the effects that only he could put her through. Gabriella turned on her side to look at him.

"This will never get old." she told him.

"What won't?" Troy asked.

"What you always do to me."

Gabriella the slowly straddled his waist and lowered herself onto him. Troy held her waist until she could go no further. He then pulled her forward so he could kiss her gently. Gabriella began to move on top of him feeling the effects of him brushing against her still sensitive clitoris. She began to moan quietly as she kissed her husband again. Tory held her tightly as he began to feel the rush of both of their orgasms. He and Gabriella held onto each other tightly as they rode out their climaxes. Gabriella collapsed beside him trying to catch her breath. Sweat pulled on Troy's chest as he lay there completely spent.

"I sure am going to miss this when we go back home." he told Gabriella.

"I'm not, I am excited to be able to go back to our home as Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton." Gabriella told him. "It makes life more exciting."

"Well, I geuss that's true."

"You know it's true."

"Well, you are the freaky math girl." Troy said as Gabriella playfully smacked his chest.


	3. Water Play

**Here is Chapter 3. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

**

* * *

**

The next day, Gabriella and Troy were up on the deck enjoying the large swimming pool. Well, Gabriella was sitting along the side watching Troy getting at least one day of exercise in as he swam laps. Troy then noticed her and swam over to her. He stood up in between her legs. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he lowered her into the water. She kissed him gently and smiled as she leaned her forehead against his.

"Enjoyed watching me work out?" Troy asked her teasingly.

"I always enjoy watching you work out. It always makes my heart skip a beat when you do." Gabriella answered. "It always makes me want to grab you and kiss you over and over again."

"Well, it's a good thing you don't come to practice with me, because I don't think you'd be able to keep your hands off me."

"You and your big ego."

Before Troy could make a comeback, Gabriella pressed her lips against his passionately. Troy groaned into the kiss as he tightened his hold around her. He moved to push her against the wall of the pool as Gabriella opened her mouth to allow his tongue in, which he gladly accepted the invitation. Troy moved the bottom of her bathing suit aside and pushed his fingers up against her. Gabriella pulled away to look at him.

"Out here?" she asked in surprise. "Are you insane? What if someone sees us?"

"Nobody is going to see us. Everybody is inside, anyways, I would never let anyone else see you. You're body is reserved for my eyes only."

"So I guess I'll have to call Playboy back and turn out down their offer of a centerfild." Gabriella sighed.

"Wait. What?" Troy asked confused. "Playboy called and asked you to pose for them?"

"Yeah, three months ago. But, I'll call them up and tell them no because my husband refuses to allow me." Gabriella said before beginning to laugh.

"You had me going there for a minute." Troy told her chuckling. "Even though I do not want you posing like that for the whole world to see, I wouldn't mind you posing like that just for me."

"Mybe, if you're a good boy." Gabriella answered gasping as Troy began to rub her clitoris.

Troy chuckled when she tightened her arms around him. Gabriella's hips began to move along with his finger. She kissed him passionately as her inner walls tighened around his finger. Water from the pool was splashing over the edge of the pool as Gabriella's hips moved even faster. She groaned quietly as she climaxed. She giggled as she kissed him once again.

"I can't believe you just did that." Gabriella told her husband.

"What can I say?" Troy asked her. "I'm just full of surprises."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and kissed him again. Just as they were both getting into the kiss, a helecopter came out of nowhere. The newlyweds pulled apart to see what was going on. The helecopter circled around the yahct a few times, each time getting lower than the one before. Troy squinted to see what was going on when he saw one person with a camera and another one with a video camera.

"What's the matter?" Gabriella asked. "Who are those guys?"

"Grab your towel." Troy instructed her. "Those are paparazzi."

"What? How did they find us out here?"

"Somebody must have tipped them off." Troy said as he helped Gabriella get out of the pool and wrapped her towel around her. "We're going in."

The couple could just hear the click of each picture the photographer took and the rude comments about how great Gabriella's body looked in her bathing suit. Gabriella had to hold Troy back from trying to go after them after their comments. She rand a smooth hand over his face to cool his temper down. The captain led them both inside and away from the intruders.

"How did they find us?" Troy asked him as they walked back to the main cabin.

"Somebody at the docks tipped them off. They are going to be following us where every we go now."

"So every time we stepped out on deck, they are going to be waiting?" Gabriella asked her husband once they were alone. "What if they got pictures of what we were doing?"

"They didn't. They got nothing, the only thing they got were pictures of us heading back inside. We'll just have to be more careful." Troy told her.

"Ok."

"And when you're wearing that, you are taking a cover up with you." Troy teased.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and then pushed her husband onto the bed. Troy grabbed her hips as he pulled her with him. Gabriella straddled him and leaned down to kiss his lips. Troy pulled the bottoms of her swim suit off as she pulled his trunks down. Gabriella was on her back as Troy thrust into her. She gripped his arms as they made love at a fast pace. Troy placed her legs onto his forearms as he thrust deeper into her. Within minutes, both had climaxed and were trying to catch their breath. Troy looked over at Gabriella.

"Now, about that centerfold posing?" he asked.

"Maybe after dinner." Gabriella told him.

"I can live with that."

Gabriella giggled as she rolled over onto her side. Troy kissed her gently. He smiled when she yawned softly. Gabriella tucked herself into the crook of his neck as she prepared to fall asleep for a nap. Within minutes of watching his wife fall asleep, Troy found himself following her into his own dreams.


End file.
